


The Talk

by beetle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Post-Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Oz finally start an important talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Set post-Chosen.

“So. . . .”  
  
Xander glances up from serious contemplation of the healing claw marks on Oz's bicep, just in time to catch a smile. It's really no different from Oz's usual lack of facial expression, other than the extra twinkle in his dark green eyes, and that makes him brave enough to continue.  
  
“Aren't you gonna ask how it happened?”  
  
Oz gives the impression of shrugging without actually moving. “I figured you'd tell me in your own time. Didn't wanna push you.”  
  
Xander runs his finger down Oz's chest. The skin there is baby-soft, and so pale it's luminous. Not to mention a little too cool from all night on a cement floor . . . but that's not why Oz shivers.   
  
Knowing that  _also_  makes Xander braver.  
  
“Oh, well . . . it's just that, um, we've been doing the whole  _us_  thing for a few months now, and I didn't want you to think you couldn't just—-you know. Ask me.”  
  
“Okay,” Oz says mildly. He shifts them both and gets to his feet, pulling Xander up and back into his arms. “How'd it happen?”  
  
Xander's stomach chooses that moment to growl, and he grins. “Uh, tell ya over breakfast?”  
  
“Deal.” This time, Oz's smile is a smile by anyone's standards, crinkling the corners of his eyes, and quirking the corners of his mouth. Xander just has to steal a kiss. Several of them, actually. But brief ones, though, because outside the cage door, the world beckons.  
  
As does catharsis.  
  
And breakfast.   
  
Oz's arms settle around his waist, warm and just right.   
  
“Let's get outta here,” he says, and they do.  
  



End file.
